


Loki and Thor's Sister

by Geekforlife18



Series: Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: This is a old work so the no recent marvel hero's hope you enjoy!Thor, Hela and Loki's sister Hera, she is the goddess of elements, natural leader, peace and her eyes change red when she uses fire, white when she uses air, green when she controls earth , dark blue when she uses water, and she can see the possible future, she is Odin first born she was close to Thor and Loki and is also the leader of the Valkyrior Loki and Thor are in their youth wall Hera is a adult ,she knows about Hela and Loki is adopted





	1. Chapter 1

Hera was having nightmares all week and she was sitting outside on the bench with Loki reading

"are you OK sister" Loki said seeing she was not herself

"I'm fine brother" she said he was almost taller than her he shaped shift into a owl her favorite animal

"Loki.. I'm fine just" she said not wanting him to worry he changed back

"Hera please" he said 

"mother has taught you well" she said he glared at her

"fine.. I just been having nightmares that's all" she said 

"well it's obviously bad if you aren't sleeping well.. What is in your nightmare" He said 

"how do you I'm not sleeping well" she said he pointed to a water she looked at her reflection her eyes are red and she looks awful she thought

"OK your right.. It's of you and Thor" she said

"what about me and Thor" he said she huffed

"fighting you dieing and Thor being torched" she said trying not to cry

"Hera nothing is going to happen" he said 

"I know they just won't stop" she said Loki hugged her 

"thanks Loki" she said

"Loki! Hera!" Thor yelled

"yes brother" she said has he outside

"dinner is ready.. Are you OK Hera" Thor said looking at his sister

"I'm fine brother let's go eat" she said they walked to the dining room and sat down Odin and Frigga walked in and sat they looked at Hera 

"what troubles you peace" Odin said he always called her that she was always keeping the peace in the kingdom but would fight when needed be

"just can't sleep father" she said

"what is keeping you from sleeping" Frigga asked

"nightmares" she said Thor looked at her worried 

"we will discuss this matter alone after dinner" Odin said 

"yes father" she said Thor kept staring at her they ate dinner

"Hera walk with me" Odin said she got up has did Odin the boys stared at her she followed Odin they walked outside so no one could hear them

"now what is troubling you" Odin said

"in my dreams they are peaceful and then it's dark I see Loki become something he is not and is killed I see Thor being torched to death I tell myself there just dreams but" Hera said lost of words

"visions" Odin said

"exactly.. Wait please tell me it just a nightmare" she said 

"I'm afraid not" he said she started crying

"sleep tonight mabye this vision well tell you more" he said 

"your right.. I'll sneak in my room" she said

"that would be best" Odin said 

Hera used her powers and made a vine and climbed into her room Odin smiled. Inside she laid down and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she went to speak with Odin they were alone with Frigga Odin told her last night they were sitting on the throne Hera was standing

"Thor Loki will die if I stay or live " she said teary-eyed

"what!?" Frigga said she started crying

"my vision showed two paths the left led to Loki and Thor and I being killed if I stay someone will return to kill me and kill them I will be to weak to save them the right the only option I'm taking is I take my life they well be safe.. If I leave there will be sorrow for both of them" she said

Frigga cried Odin was teary-eyed Hera grabbed her dagger and pointed it to her heart

"no!!" Odin and Frigga yelled Odin ran and grabbed her hand

"it's the only way" she said

"no you well not take your life" Odin said

"if I don't they will die if they  know I'm alive I must go" she said crying Odin was still holding her hand she tried to move her hand but he wouldn't let her

"you will leave Asgard" Odin said 

"no" Frigga said crying

"how will that save them" Hera said still trying to get out of his grip

"if they believe you are dead they will suffer but live" Odin said

"but they will be suffer father how am I supposed to" she said 

"you will go to Midgard that is a order and return when your vision tells you to return " He said she dropped the dagger and cried Odin let go of her hand and hugged her

"can I stay until tomorrow night and spend the day with the boys" she said

"if you wish" Odin said Frigga hugged her

The next day Hera spent the entire day with Thor and Loki she spared with Thor they were alone

"Thor" she said

"yes" he said

"don't lose hope in Loki he is the God of mischief but promise me you will watch over him" she said

"of course Hera don't worry" he said she smiled 

Later Hera did magic with Loki

"so you really think I can do more I'm mean" Loki said

"of course Loki everyone takes a wrong way you just haft to try and try even if you fall " she said

"thank you Hera " Loki said it was night

"goodnight" she said she hugged Thor

"God of thunder you will do great things" she said he smiled and said

"thanks" she hugged Loki

"goodnight God of mischief" she said laughing

"may you stay out of trouble" she said and walked off and stood behind the wall and listened to them

"her nightmares must be troubling her" Loki said

"tomorrow will do what she wants" Thor said 

Hera heard everything and started crying she went to her room and packed her things in a bag she snuck to the place that would take her to earth Odin and Frigga were there along with Heimdall she said her goodbyes 

"may we all have peace when you return" Heimdall said she smiled and left


	3. Chapter 3

Odin and Frigga were with the boys they were standing in front of them

"sons your sister loved.." Frigga was cutt off

"what do mean loved" loki said mad

"your sister is dead" Odin said  
I  
Loki was teary-eyed Frigga tried to comfort him but he shape-shifted into a owl and flew off Thors powers started getting out of control Odin stopped him Thor ran off to be alone 

Years later Hera had  met Tony they became good friends she was  a agent for  shield Hera decided to tell Tony her past life she was at his place

"Tony" she said he wasn't listening

"Iron man" she said that got his attention 

"I need to tell you something" she said

"what?" Tony said still to focused on his project she used her power spilled water on him

"hey!" he said not noticing she did it in mid air without holding the glass

"know has I was saying I have to tell you something" she said 

"OK what the hell is wrong " he said

"I'm not normal I.. I'm cinda a goddess" she said Tony busted out laughing she huffed and used her power and held water in the air and made a the letter T Tony saw and freaked out

"what your a alien and your eyes! " Tony said 

"not exactly" she said he walked to the couch and sat down she sat on the arm chair Tony wouldn't look at her face

"I'm sorry.. I should have told you" she said

"first why are you on earth and second what other power's do you have" He said

"I had to leave my planet to save my brothers.. Has for my powers I keep the peace and fight need it be and I can control the elements" she said Tony looked at her

"brothers?" Tony asked

"will you know about my brother Thor and then there is Loki I haven't seen them in years" she said

"so wait Thor was here why didn't you see him" Tony asked

"will I can see possible future I left to save them " she said

"so you didn't see him because you can see the future .. How would leaving them in the first place save them" Tony asked she got teary-eyed 

"well Loki and Thor would have died if I stayed something would come and kill them and if I left they would live but must believe I'm dead I guess if I'm there at the wrong time" she said

"you know you're like a sister to me Hera.. Gosh I'm sorry.... So they don't know your alive" he said

"no but I believe soon" she said crying a little Pepper came in and saw her crying

"hey Pep" Hera said 

"what's wrong" Pepper asked

"I guess I better tell you too" Hera said 

"tell me what is something wrong" Pepper asked

"you better sit down " Tony said Pepper sat next to Tony there was a plant on the coffee table Hera made it grow taller Pepper saw and screamed

"what did Tony do to you!" she said

"nothing I was born with it.. Im not from hear" Hera said Pepper looked at her with concern

"I..live on different planet I'm Thors sister as well as Loki's I left to save thier lives I had a vision if i stayed on asgard they would die so my parents told them I died and I left" Hera said 

"I'm so sorry" Pepper said 

"I was not expecting you to be so ok with me" she said 

"like I said your my sister" Tony said smiling at her


	4. Chapter 4

3 weaks later Hera went with Coulson to see Tony Coulson used the intercom to talk to Tony they kept going back and forth arguing

"hey tincan" Hera said

"hey sis please tell Coulson to fuck off" Tony said 

"sorry it's a emergency" she said Tony wouldn't respond Coulson and Hera opened the elevator

"sorry mister Stark it's a emergency" Coulson said 

"Phil Hera please come in" Pepper said getting up has did Tony Hera let them talk she saw a video of Thor she sighed 

"ready agent Hera" Coulson said she followed them Pepper asked for a ride so they took her Tony grabbed Heras arm she looked at him

"are you OK? " Tony asked

"yeah I'm fine just miss him" she said looking at the video Tony hugged her and then she left Pepper Hera and Phil were in the car

"reminded me why you're friends with him" Coulson said picking on her she laughed has did Pepper 

Time skip- Thor was talking to Loki

"did you mourn" Loki said 

"we all did.. Hera wouldn't want this" Thor said suddenly Tony grabbed Thor they fought Steve tried to stop them suddenly Hera jumped in by them she used her power, air they went flying in the air she had her asgard armor on 

"enuff!!.. Respect the soilder!! " she yelled her face was covered by her hood the three of them got up and looked at her no one new it was Hera. they left Hera kept her face covered, the entire time they were walking on to the ship they landed  Thor grabbed her shoulder

"I know that voice" Thor said she looked at him and took her hood off

"Hera!!!" He yelled

"hello Thor God of thunder" she said

"Thor Hera!!" Steve yelled

"we will discuss this later" Thor said 

They walked in talking with everyone Steve and Tony were arguing everyone was talking, Loki was captured but didn't know about Hera

"tell me sister why you faked your death" Thor said mad looking at her  she was sitting

"we will discuss this later brother " she said

"years ago we hear you are dead.. Tell me how and why" Thor said leaning towards her

"not now brother" she said teary-eyed

"no!" He yelled and hit the table everyone looked at them she stood up and pointed at him and said

"if I stayed you and Loki would be dead!" she yelled and stormed out of the room everyone remained silent

Thor hit the table and left Steve found her crying she saw him and said nothing he hugged her she was surprised

"thanks, Cap" she said 

"call me Steve" he said Thor saw them and stormed off Natasha was talking to Loki they fought and then Natasha realized Loki's plan and left, Loki was furious Hera walked with her face covered from her cape

"who are you shadow" Loki said mad

"no one important" she said arms crossed Loki turned around Hera used her powers and dropped water all over him he glared at her

"where did you learn that!!" He said mad 

"I didn't I was born with it" she said tacking her hood off 

"Hera!!" loki said 

"hello brother" she said

"I'm not your brother" he said

"I see our father told you" she said 

"your father" he said

"tell me loki what happened to you after I left" she said he remained silent

"I was through thick and thin with you and Thor you may never be bloud but in heart you will always be my brother" she said

"I'm not your brother I never was I never will the Loki you know is dead to me.. just like you!!" he said furious those words cut threw her she looked at him 

"goodbye Loki " she said trying not to cry and walked off

Loki's heart sank he wouldn't show emotion but he felt horrible she walked into the lab everyone was talking they saw her and stopped

"Hera " Thor said she held her hand up to stop she looked at Bruce she walked to him he wasn't acting right

Time skip-Loki tricked Hera and Thor they were in the cage they fell they were on the ground

"Thor!!.. Brother" Hera yelled looking for him she saw him on the ground she ran to him she shook him 

"Thor Thor brother" she said nothing she got a idea she stood up and used her power and splashed water on him he jumped up

"works like always" she said laughing

"Hera?" Thor said looking at her

"no time we need to go" she said he shook his head yes he flew off with his hammer she used her air power to fly

Time skip- Hera and Thor made to the others they were fighting the aliens Hera was with Steve 

"so your a God" Natasha asked wall fighting

"more or less" Hera said alien was coming Hera used her powers and killed him with fire

"I could get used to her" Natasha thought 

"hey I never said thanks" Steve yelled

"for what?!" she said from a distance

"for setting things right with Tony and Thor the other day" he said she smiled 

"I have that affect on people" she said

Time skip- Tony went into the portal Hera was a nervous reck he came out falling Hera screamed Hulk grabbed him and layed him on the ground Hera ran to him he was alive

"hey sis" Tony said

"you ediot " she said and hugged him

Time skip- Thor Loki and Hera were leaving she hugged Tony 

"see ya tincan" she said everyone laughed

"see short stuff" he said then she hugged Natasha and Clint "my favorite assassins I well see you too again" she said they smiled she hugged Bruce

"I don't know what we would have done without you" she said trying to make him feel better

"thanks" he said

"Hera!!" Thor said wanting her to hurry she rolled her eyes and went to hug Steve

"I think I well miss you the most" she said still hugging him 

"hey!" Tony said mad

"oh I think I'm too old" Steve said

"well I think this team needs some old fashioned" she said and kissed his cheek and left

"by doll" Steve said on accident she looked at him

"by Steve" she said and left and just like that they were gone


	5. Chapter 5

Thor Loki and Hera returned home

"Thor you have returned" Heimdall said 

"it is good to see you my friend" Thor said the guards took Loki 

Hera was behind him she had her face covered 

"please tell me you didn't bring a mortal back with you" Heimdall said she walked to him and took off her cape and smiled

"Hera!" Heimdall said 

"hello old friend" she said Heimdall hugged her

"finally we well have peace your father and mother well be glad to see you.. I will get them" Heimdall said

"actually Father well need some peace wall dealing with Loki we can tell him later" she said Heimdall gently nodded 

"come I know a place where we can talk" Thor said she followed him they were outside Thor grabbed her

"Thor what are doing! " she said has he picked her he held her and ran to the pool he jumped in with her she screamed they swam to the top of the water 

"Thor Odinson!!" she said mad he laughed and then she laughed

"what is the meaning of this" she said

" absolutely nothing" he said she laughed

"I'm sorry" she said

"Hera all I want is to know why" Thor said

"well when I was home.. I was having nightmares I told father he said they were of the future" she said teary-eyed

" of what future ?" Thor said

"you and Loki would have died had I stayed home someone or something would come to kill me and you and Loki had I died you and Loki would live good lives with a family I saw you with a girl Loki with a girl but father refused my death and forced me to come to Misgard so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am so sorry that I caused you both pain and sadness" she said crying Thor hugged her

"I would go threw again just so you could live sister " Thor said 

"so I haft to know who's Jane" she said

"Jane she is sweet and kind and I love her very much" Thor said 

"well I'm glad something came good out of this" Hera said

"your turn "Thor said

" what are taking about! "she said

"the captain" he said

"oh alright so he's sweet and kind" she said

"all sister has a little love" he said laughing she splash water on him

" Thor!" Frigga yelled from outside

"I guess we better go" Hera said they got out Hera dried Thor off using her air she did the same to her self Thor walked inside first Hera hid outside Frigga hugged Thor

"my son you have been missed" she said

"mother I have a surprise" Thor said

"oh" she said

"close your eyes" Thor said she did Thor signaled Hera to come she did and walked inside Frigga kept her eyes shut Hera stood in front of her

"ok mother you can open know" Thor said 

"Hera!?!" Frigga said crying

"mother" she said they hugged

"where's father" her said 

"throne room" Frigga said Hera grabbed her cape

"what are you doing?" Thor said

"surprising father" she said and walked to the throne room Odin saw her 

"who are you" Odin said she walked closer took off her cape

"Hera!" he said he walked to her and hugged her 

"I have missed you my daughter" he said 

"I've missed you too father" she said crying 

Time skip- Thor was holding Loki's body Hera saw ran  to them she was facing Thor on the ground

"Loki Loki" she said he looked at her she started crying she hugged him tight

"I'm sorry" Loki said and with that he was gone

"Loki Loki brother" she said nothing Hera cried harder Thor hugged her


	6. Chapter 6

3 weaks later Hera went with Coulson to see Tony Coulson used the intercom to talk to Tony they kept going back and forth arguing

"hey tincan" Hera said

"hey sis please tell Coulson to fuck off" Tony said 

"sorry it's a emergency" she said Tony wouldn't respond Coulson and Hera opened the elevator

"sorry mister Stark it's a emergency" Coulson said 

"Phil Hera please come in" Pepper said getting up has did Tony Hera let them talk she saw a video of Thor she sighed 

"ready agent Hera" Coulson said she followed them Pepper asked for a ride so they took her Tony grabbed Heras arm she looked at him

"are you OK? " Tony asked

"yeah I'm fine just miss him" she said looking at the video Tony hugged her and then she left Pepper Hera and Phil were in the car

"reminded me why you're friends with him" Coulson said picking on her she laughed has did Pepper 

Time skip- Thor was talking to Loki

"did you mourn" Loki said 

"we all did.. Hera wouldn't want this" Thor said suddenly Tony grabbed Thor they fought Steve tried to stop them suddenly Hera jumped in by them she used her power, air they went flying in the air she had her asgard armor on 

"enuff!!.. Respect the soilder!! " she yelled her face was covered by her hood the three of them got up and looked at her no one new it was Hera. they left Hera kept her face covered, the entire time they were walking on to the ship they landed  Thor grabbed her shoulder

"I know that voice" Thor said she looked at him and took her hood off

"Hera!!!" He yelled

"hello Thor God of thunder" she said

"Thor Hera!!" Steve yelled

"we will discuss this later" Thor said 

They walked in talking with everyone Steve and Tony were arguing everyone was talking, Loki was captured but didn't know about Hera

"tell me sister why you faked your death" Thor said mad looking at her  she was sitting

"we will discuss this later brother " she said

"years ago we hear you are dead.. Tell me how and why" Thor said leaning towards her

"not now brother" she said teary-eyed

"no!" He yelled and hit the table everyone looked at them she stood up and pointed at him and said

"if I stayed you and Loki would be dead!" she yelled and stormed out of the room everyone remained silent

Thor hit the table and left Steve found her crying she saw him and said nothing he hugged her she was surprised

"thanks, Cap" she said 

"call me Steve" he said Thor saw them and stormed off Natasha was talking to Loki they fought and then Natasha realized Loki's plan and left, Loki was furious Hera walked with her face covered from her cape

"who are you shadow" Loki said mad

"no one important" she said arms crossed Loki turned around Hera used her powers and dropped water all over him he glared at her

"where did you learn that!!" He said mad 

"I didn't I was born with it" she said tacking her hood off 

"Hera!!" loki said 

"hello brother" she said

"I'm not your brother" he said

"I see our father told you" she said 

"your father" he said

"tell me loki what happened to you after I left" she said he remained silent

"I was through thick and thin with you and Thor you may never be bloud but in heart you will always be my brother" she said

"I'm not your brother I never was I never will the Loki you know is dead to me.. just like you!!" he said furious those words cut threw her she looked at him 

"goodbye Loki " she said trying not to cry and walked off

Loki's heart sank he wouldn't show emotion but he felt horrible she walked into the lab everyone was talking they saw her and stopped

"Hera " Thor said she held her hand up to stop she looked at Bruce she walked to him he wasn't acting right

Time skip-Loki tricked Hera and Thor they were in the cage they fell they were on the ground

"Thor!!.. Brother" Hera yelled looking for him she saw him on the ground she ran to him she shook him 

"Thor Thor brother" she said nothing she got a idea she stood up and used her power and splashed water on him he jumped up

"works like always" she said laughing

"Hera?" Thor said looking at her

"no time we need to go" she said he shook his head yes he flew off with his hammer she used her air power to fly

Time skip- Hera and Thor made to the others they were fighting the aliens Hera was with Steve 

"so your a God" Natasha asked wall fighting

"more or less" Hera said alien was coming Hera used her powers and killed him with fire

"I could get used to her" Natasha thought 

"hey I never said thanks" Steve yelled

"for what?!" she said from a distance

"for setting things right with Tony and Thor the other day" he said she smiled 

"I have that affect on people" she said

Time skip- Tony went into the portal Hera was a nervous reck he came out falling Hera screamed Hulk grabbed him and layed him on the ground Hera ran to him he was alive

"hey sis" Tony said

"you ediot " she said and hugged him

Time skip- Thor Loki and Hera were leaving she hugged Tony 

"see ya tincan" she said everyone laughed

"see short stuff" he said then she hugged Natasha and Clint "my favorite assassins I well see you too again" she said they smiled she hugged Bruce

"I don't know what we would have done without you" she said trying to make him feel better

"thanks" he said

"Hera!!" Thor said wanting her to hurry she rolled her eyes and went to hug Steve

"I think I well miss you the most" she said still hugging him 

"hey!" Tony said mad

"oh I think I'm too old" Steve said

"well I think this team needs some old fashioned" she said and kissed his cheek and left

"by doll" Steve said on accident she looked at him

"by Steve" she said and left and just like that they were gone


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really long chapter sorry

Years later wall Thor was trying to prevent ragnorok Hera was looking for Thanos she found him when he was going to destroy wakanda suddenly she walked to him

"who dares enters" Thanos said

"I am Hera Odinson you will not destroy my world " she said Thanos laughed

"you think you can destroy me" he said he ran to punch her she dodged

Thor and Loki- Thor was in the elevator with Loki

"where is Hera" Loki asked

"I don't know she left saying she had to do something to prevent us from dieing" Thor said Loki said nothing

Hera- she got her sword out has did he he cut her arm she sled and cut his leg he grabbed by the hair she screamed he held her by her hair she used her power and set him on fire he freaked out and dropped her

Thor and Loki- Thor was talking to Heimdall 

"have you seen Hera" Thor asked

"no why" Heimdall said

"she left I haven't seen her" Thor said

"do not worry she is like your father she is fine " Heimdall said

Time skip- Thor and Loki Val and Bruce were fighting hela

Hera- Thanos ran to her she threw a large rock at him he fell he used his sword and cut her hand clean off, she screamed in pain she threw a fire ball at him he punched her she flew in the air and fell she looked dead. Thanos stood in front of her she pretend to be dead he was walking off she grabbed her sword with her right hand

"I'm not dead you basterd" she said standing weak he looked at her and ran kill her she dunked they fought with swords he aimed at her heart she blocked him with all her strength suddenly she was on fire but it wasn't hurting her she jumped and was flying

"thats impossible" Thanos said mad she punched him they had a fist fight

Thor Loki- they defeated hela and left asgard

Hera- Thanos grabbed her neck her flames went out he tried to choke her she coughed she remembered her dagger she grabbed it and got out of his grip and flipped around and cut his throat killing him He choked up blood and fell she stood over his body

Back on earth-all the Avengers were at wakanda waiting for Thanos they feared Hera was dead Steve missed her deeply and feared he would never see her again 

Hera- Hera lost a lot of blood she fell Peter was flying around

"I'm Groot" Groot said

"what girl" Rocket said groot pointed to the girl

"is that Gamoras dad" Peter said Gamora Mantis nebula and Drax looked out the window

"yes that is Thanos" Gamora said Peter landed they all walked to Hera she moved a little 

"I'm groot" Groot said

"we better take her in the ship" Drax said

"wait what if we can't trust her" Peter said 

"she just killed Thanos the least we could do is bandage her arm and get her something to eat" Drax said Drax picked her up and too her in the ship

Time skip- they were all in the ship Peter started the engine and they left

"Groot watch the girl" Rocket said

"I'm Groot" Groot said Groot sat next to her she was laying on the bed she started waking up

"where am I" Hera said she saw groot

"I'm Groot" he said 

"I'm Hera.. Are you the only one here Groot" she asked he pointed to were everyone else was she tried to get up

"arhh that hurt" she said Groot stopped her and gave her some water she held it and gulped it

"thanks" she said and used her power to add more water

"I'm groot" groot said she laughed

"I can control elements" she said 

"I'm groot" groot said

"water" she said and made a shape of water

"fire" she said and pointed her thumbs up with tip of her finger on fire

"air" she blew in his face he laughed

"earth" she said she grabbed his hand and grew a flower in his hand 

"I'm Groot! " he said

"yeah it is pretty cool" she said Rocket walked in 

"Groot!! Next time tell me instead of talking to her" Rocket said she smiled at him

"Hera" she said

"Rocket" he said 

"he yours" she said

"yes and no" Rocket said

"well you're not doing bad" she said

"thanks" Rocket said Mantis walked in

"hi I'm Hera" she said

"I'm Mantis" she said Drax walked in

"are you better" Drax asked

"much I'm Hera" she said

"Drax " he said Peter walked in

"Starlord" he said 

"Hera" she said Gamora and nebula walked in

"Hera let me guess sisters" she said

"did Mantis tell you" Gamora said

"no but.." she said not wanting to finish and started coughing

she filled her glass up with water "how the hell did you do that?!" Peter asked

"I control elements, such as fire water earth and air" she said doing the same thing she did with groot

"what were you going to say" Nebula said Hera huffed

"I forgot to mention I can see the possibile future and I saw all of you guys" she said

" is that why you killed Thanos" Gamora said

"yes if I didn't Gamora you Drax Groot and Peter would have been killed has a lot of other people I care for who probably think I'm dead" she said teary-eyed groot sat next to her she smiled at him everyone was silent Mantis touched Hera and started crying and took her hand off of her

"sorry" Hera said

Time skip- Hera was asleep everyone was thinking of what she said Gamora walked in to check on her she sat next to her Hera coughed Gamora handed her some water

"thanks" Hera said

"no I should be thanking you" Gamora said

"for what?" her asked

"for saving my life and my friends.. How did you know Nebula was my sister " Gamora said

"I have a two little brothers you and nebula remind me off them" Hera said 

"brothers?" she said 

"Thor God of thunder and Loki God of mischief" she said

"your a goddess?" Gamora said

"yes my full name is Hera Odinson goddess of elements" Hera said Peter heard

"waoh waoh wait your a goddess" Peter said walking in

"yes Starlord I'm a goddess" she said

"I hope this isn't too personal but what exactly did Mantis feel when she touched your hand" Gamora asked

"call everyone in if I'm going to talk I don't want to repeat" she said Peter got everyone else they were all in they sat on the floor

"OK so half of you know I'm a goddess but I am from a planet called asgard I have two brothers I had to leave to prevent someone from coming and killing my brothers then I got reunited with them came home loki was in prison for almost destroying earth everything was fine until we were attacked a alien killed my mother we continued on our journey to save earth I was with Thor and Loki I saw loki on the ground he was alive and told me he was sorry he died then we went to earth to help the Avengers it was when I started having visions off you guy's my friends dying I left everyone and told them goodbye haven't see them sence" she said

"I'm Groot" Groot said

"it's OK I'm fine now" she said

"wait you can understand Groot" Rocket said

"yes I can I think is has to do with my elements" she said


	8. Chapter 8

Time skip-"hey guys we got company" Peter said

"who!?" Gamora running up

"some guy claiming to be Thor" Peter said Hera heard

"don't shoot! don't shoot!" she yelled she got up and limped to Peter

"what are you doing out of your bed! " Peter said she walked to the window Thor saw her 

"Hera!!" Thor said she waved

"I guess I better go" she said

"your always welcome back" Rocket said

"thanks guys" she said she hugged Groot 

"I'm Groot" he said

"I'll miss you too" she said she jumped out the door everyone ran to the door she flew up everyone sighed in relief she waved buy and left Hera got on ship and was greeted by Thor she hugged him 

"what happened to you!" they both said

"you fist brother" she said "I lost my eye my hammer and.." he said not wanting to finish 

"what?!" she said

"Father is dead.. You" he said she got teary-eyed 

"I killed Thanos he cut my arm off but I'm OK" she said she almost fell Thor caught her he walked her to his room and layed her on the bed he gave her something to eat

"thanks" she said

"are you sure your OK" he said

"yeah I just really missed you and Loki" she said teary-eyed he hugged her Bruce walked in Hera looked at him in shock

"your alive!!" she said

"hi Hera" he said and walked to her then Val walked in 

"Captain" Val said teary-eyed

"Val!!" she said Val walked over to her and hugged her they were close friends Hera yawned

"alright everyone out and let Hera sleep" Thor said everyone left Thor rubbed her head he left she fell asleep Loki shaped shift into a owl and flew and landed by her bed she woke and saw him

"its just another dream" she said he changed back

"no its not" Loki said she splash water in her face nothing happened Loki walked to her she touched him

"its really you" she said crying

"yes sister it's me" he said teary-eyed he hugged her 

"why did you leave" he said

"if I stayed you and Thor would have been killed by someone trying to kill me so i left to save you both" she said he looked at her hand 

"Thanos but don't worry about it he is dead" she said Loki huffed 

"what?" she said.

"angry with myself" he said

"Loki everyone goes the wrong you just haft" he finished her sentence

"try and try even if you fall" she smiled

Hera returned to earth everyone new she killed Thanos they just didn't know she was alive the Avengers were at Stark tower Wanda was looking at a picture of Hera Steve and Tony and started crying Clint walked in and saw her crying he hugged her then Pietro ran in and saw the picture knowing he owed her his life he got teary-eyed he joined the hug

"I miss her" Wanda said drying her tears 

"I know" Clint said

Hera had her cape on and her face covered she nocked Tony opened

"what the hell do you want" he said she grabbed his collar and shut the door

"what the hell are you doing!" he said she took her cape off

"Hera!!" Tony yelled

"hi brother" she said crying he hugged her 

"I missed you too much" Tony said hugging her tight he got teary-eyed

"I'll get the others!" Tony said leaving she stopped him 

"let me handle that tincan" she said

"fine" Tony said she walked in the door 

she went to see Natasha and Clint first they were training

"how's my two favorite assissins" she said Natasha and Clint turned and saw her and hugged her

"we thought you were dead" Natasha said she smiled 

then she went to see the twins Pietro and Wanda were sitting on the couch Hera was behind them she touched thier shoulders

"bet you didn't see that coming!" she said they turned and saw her they cried and hugged her 

"hey Hera" Pietro said

"yes Pietro" she said 

"can we call you mom" he said 

"of course you can call me mom" she said hugging them tighter

"where's Steve?" Hera asked

"downstairs training" Wanda said

"OK I will catch up with you two after I talk to Steve" she said 

"you mean your boyfriend" Pietro said laughing Hera laughed and walked down stairs 

she saw Steve he looked different she looked different he started punching the bag a man walked up to her she only recognized in her vision and Steve told her about him 

"I'm Hera" she said holding her hand out he shook it

"Bucky Barnes.. Here to see Steve" he said 

"exactly we sort of know each other from a while back" she said Bucky left the room Steve kept punching he seemed angry 

"I'm glad to see we didn't lose our soilder " she said he quickly turned

"your alive" he saw her hand he walked to her and they hugged and then he  kissed her 

"marry me Hera" he said

"of course" she said


End file.
